race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bavarian Racing Team
BRT01.png|BRT01 BRT02.png|BRT02 BRT03.png|BRT03 The Bavarian Racing Team (BRT) is a German Sim Racing team founded by Tobi Kederer in 2011. It competed in the first two seasons of the Formula FG Championship. Formula FG Championship Season 1 The team was one of the first to confirm its entry to the newly founded championship. Powered by Lamborghini engines, they quickly signed Ben Utzer as their first driver. Some days later they could confirm Pablo Diehl to partner the German driver. The Australian GP weekend started promising, with both drivers qualifying among the top 6. A few laps into the race however they both run off the track in the same corner, as well as both DTKs, due to too much risk in rainy conditions, which ruined every chance to score points. The Malaysian GP didn't bring any improvement, again both drivers struggled in a rainy race. Things went better in Interlagos at the Brazilian GP, a 1-2 finish saw the team scoring its first points of the season. Diehl, who started from pole, won the race ahead of Utzer, who got his second fastest lap after Sepang. Another double-points finish follow in Imola, with Diehl on the podium again in third. The team took 3 more wins in the next 6 races, Diehl 2 and Utzer 1. But at the same time they also lost valuable points by individual mistakes as well as technical problems with the car. This resulted in BRT losing ground on DTK, and ultimately finishing the season as second in the Constructors' Championship, with a gap of over 100 points to winners DTK. Season 2 The lineup remained the same for the second season. The team started off well, with a couple of points finishes. Technical problems prevented Utzer from taking a possible win in the second round, and cost Diehl a podium in round 4. Diehl took the team's first win of the season at a rainy Mexican GP, while Utzer threw away a possible double podium due to spinning in the pit-entry. While Diehl retired the following two races, Utzer could take two 3rd places, only losing the win in the United States due to a poor strategy. After round 7 the team was second in the standings, only 3 points behind N-Tech. After that the season went downhill in a similar way to the previous one. Utzer spun off from podium positions in the following two races, while Diehl didn't score any points at all. Despite having brought a package to improve reliability to the Hungarian Grand Prix, both cars retired with technical problems. In only 5 races the gap to N-Tech had grown from 3 points to 145, which led Kederer to the decision to withdraw the team right after the race. Season 5 With vacancies arising for Season 5, the team announced its return to competition. Drivers were quickly signed, with Ben Utzer returning from Razor Racing, and Season 2 vice-champion Stephan Böhner. Initially, Omer Said should have filled the first seat, but due to political circumstances he had to rescind the contract. Results Complete Formula FG Championship Results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) Complete Formula FG Sprint Championship Results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:Formula FG constructors